BEAUTIFUL
by Hirudinea
Summary: Haechan terlalu lugu akan sikap Mark yang terlalu aneh dan di luar nalar. Mark x Haechan/Markhyuck/.


**BEAUTIFUL**

 **Markhyuk**

 **Romance, drama.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Short fict, BL, Typos.**

 _Happy Reading_

Hembusan angin malam menjadi temannya di kala ia melangkah dalam sunyi di koridor sekolah. Jam pelajaran tambahan yang ia ambil hari ini baru selesai sekitar lima menit yang lalu dan saat ini ia sedang sedikit terburu-buru untuk segera pulang. Terus mempercepat langkahnya supaya ia bisa segera beristirahat di rumah nanti.

Di dalam pikirannya sekarang tidak ada yang lebih utama selain segera beristirahat di rumah. Pasalnya rasa lelah yang ia rasakan saat ini benar-benar membuat badannya lemas, seakan meminta untuk segera dibaringkan di atas ranjang lembut nan empuk miliknya.

Ketika ia sudah sampai di depan gerbang untuk menunggu jemputan, tak sengaja matanya melihat seseorang yang sama sedang menunggu jemputan seperti halnya dirinya. Ia memperhatikan wajah orang tersebut dari samping, seorang anak lelaki yang kelihatanya adalah adik tingkatnya. Orang itu memiliki wajah yang manis dan terlihat ceria. Bisa ditebak dari senyum manisnya ketika mereka tengah bertemu pandang. Anak itu tanpa canggung ataupun ragu langsung tersenyum ramah padanya, memamerkan sejuta pesona luar biasa yang mampu mengalihkan dunianya. Sebut ia hiperbola karena terlalu berlebihan dalam mengungkapkan perasaan, namun mau bagaimana lagi, itu adalah fakta dan kenyataan yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Anak itu benar-benar telah mampu mengalihkan dunianya.

Senyuman yang bagi dirinya nampak begitu indah hingga mampu memberikan efek dentuman berisik dari jantungnya, serta memberikan rasa hembusan angin musim semi di sekitarnya yang menerbangkan guguran bunga sakura. Senyuman yang luar biasa membuatnya seperti diterbangkan ke awang-awang.

Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain ketika ia ketahuan telah memperhatikan wajah anak itu terlalu lamat. Nampak ia mendadak menjadi salah tingkah diperhatikan balik oleh orang itu.

"Selamat malam sunbae. Aku Haechan." Anak itu menyapa dirinya terlebih dahulu, membuat ia semakin pusing harus bersikap bagaimana. Bahkan anak itu juga mengulurkan tangan kepadanya, duh Tuhan, ia bisa mati berdiri sekarang.

"Ekhem. Malam. Mark." Ia menerima uluran berjabat tangan itu dengan ragu.

"Wah, Mark sunbae! Salam kenal ya." Anak itu sekarang mengayun-ayunkan tangan mereka yang masih terlibat dalam sebuah jabat tangan dengan senyuman ceria yang nampak begitu manis.

Senyuman yang memiliki kekuatan magis tersendiri bagi dirinya. Anak itu terus saja mengayun-ayunkan tangan mereka dengan semangat, tidak sadarkah anak itu jika hal tersebut telah membuat debaran jantungnya semakin tidak berdaya.

Mendadak ia menghentikan pergerakan tangan dari Haechan dan menatap lekat mata anak itu, yang langsung dibalas anak itu dengan tatapan bingung dari mata bulat indah yang begitu lucu miliknya.

"Haechan. Mulai sekarang kau pacarku." Bodoh! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia pikirkan hingga ia bisa dengan tidak sadarnya berkata seperti itu.

"Hah?" Dan Haechan sendiri hanya bisa semakin membulatkan mata tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah Mark katakan. Semakin tidak mengerti lagi ketika tiba-tiba saja Mark menempelkan bibir mereka dan bahkan ia juga bisa merasakan Mark sedikit menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya yang sejak tadi masih terbuka karena kaget.

"Jadi pacarku ya." Mark sudah gila memang. Setelah mencuri ciuman dari Haechan, ia sekarang bahkan dengan seenaknya merangkul pundak Haechan posesif.

Sementata Haechan? Jangan ditanya. Ia hanyalah seorang pemuda terlampau naif yang sedang dirundung rasa bingung tidak mengerti akan semua yang telah terjadi. Dasar Mark, pandai sekali memanfaatkan kondisi Haechan.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Minggu, 28 Agustus 2016.

Fanfic ini saya buat karena terinspirasi oleh kejadian lucu di dunia nyata saya. Berterimakasihlah saya pada Ilyas, teman saya yang terlampau naif yang saat itu dengan mudahnya bisa ditipu sama temen-temennya yang lain sampai bikin saya gemes dan jadi terinspirasi buat fanfic ini.

Semoga ada yang membaca. Terima kasih ^^


End file.
